


Accentuate the Positive

by plasticdaisy



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M, Meteorstuck, One Shot, POV First Person, Romance, Singing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 17:28:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20894234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plasticdaisy/pseuds/plasticdaisy
Summary: Dave sings quietly to Karkat while they cuddle in a pile. They consider the weight of their feelings as the lyrics resonate with the love they share.For my boyfriend.





	Accentuate the Positive

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KittyMotor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyMotor/gifts).

“What’s that one called?”

My quiet singing fades out into a contemplative hum as Karkat looks up at me, his eyes half-lidded. He’s half asleep, and the fact I’ve got my hand tangled in his hair probably isn’t helping. I don’t mind, though; we both know he needs the sleep.

I shift a little on the pile he made with a precision I’ll concede to not understanding but definitely appreciate – his piles are always _incredibly comfortable_, given the fact he’s gotten it somewhat down to a science. He’s lying on his back, his arms curled around a red hoodie I’d half-intentionally left in his room. His head is in my lap.

“I don’t remember,” I admit quietly, smoothing back the hair on his forehead. He closes his eyes contently for a moment. He blinks slowly when he looks back at me.

“Where did you hear it?”

“Mm,” I raise my free hand, pushing it under my shades to rub my eyes, “I’m not sure where I first heard it. On TV, maybe. But I think I had it downloaded on my computer.”

“It’s pretty.”

“Yeah,” I murmur, “though I’m sure I don’t do it justice.”

His brow furrows.

“I like how you sing it.”

“Thanks, babe,” I reply with a breathy laugh, mussing the troll’s hair with a playful tousle. He rolls his eyes and his nose scrunches up – it’s really charming, but then again, any expression he makes is beautiful in its own way. I can tell the pet-name made him happy, because a small smile threatens his cheeks, curling up at the edge of his lips.

Sitting in silence for a few moments, we relish in the moment. He shuts his eyes, curling up closer to me. I can feel the scratchy-but-soft fabric of his sweater rubbing against the wrist I have sitting against his shoulder, having resigned it from picking at the marks on my face.

“Dave?” he requests. His voice is rough with sleep, though it always has a warm roar to it – I love his voice a lot.

“Yeah?”

“Can you sing it again?”

I nod, brushing my fingers through his hair. It’s a lot thicker than mine, and despite appearing a bit more coarse than human hair, it is incredibly soft. I love to play with it – or just shove my face in it. _Fucking freak_, Karkat will say with a toothy smile when I come up behind him and drop my head into his messy hair, an almost inaudible trill behind his voice.

I take a deep breath, finding the courage to set my voice free of the thickness in my throat, and close my eyes, leaning back against the pillows framing wall that the pile is pressed against.

“_Moon river,_” I begin, absentmindedly twirling a finger through a lock of Karkat’s hair, “_wider than a mile, I’m crossing you in style someday.”_

I feel something against my face and open my eyes as I continue, my eyes adjusting to the light of the room as Karkat pulls away my shades, setting them down against his chest and meeting my gaze.

“_Oh, dream maker, you heart breaker.”_

He always looks at me with such love in his warm eyes. They are almost too soft whenever they fall onto me – I feel like I don’t deserve it.

“_Wherever you’re going, I’m going your way,_” I swallow the fluttering in my chest and press a finger to his nose, which makes a half-silent laugh bubble up in his throat; I see it mostly in his face, which shows his laugh as clearly as a firework against the night sky.

_“Two drifters off to see the world, there’s such a lot of world to see.”_

I lay my hand on Karkat’s as he presses his against my chest. His touches are so gentle; he has my strength tenfold, but he always is tender with me. It’s like nothing I’ve ever experienced before. It sometimes feels like he believes if he’s not soft enough, I’ll shatter. Sometimes I feel that way, too.

“_We’re after the same rainbow’s end_,” I grow a little louder as he moves the hand on his chest to push himself up beside me, a tremble I won’t admit to in my voice as he keeps his gaze locked on mine.

“_Waiting ‘round the bend, my huckleberry friend_,” I lean into his hand as he cups my cheek with a feather-light touch, “_moon river and me._”

I finish with a grin creeping onto my face, unable to help myself as Karkat searches my face, smiling widely at me with glossy eyes. He’s so beautiful – I may not have seen much of the Earth when I lived there, but nothing I saw in even the most fascinatingly gorgeous nature-documentaries compared to him. He, who makes the stars shine and who makes time tick, who puts feelings in my chest I didn’t think existed in anything but shitty romantic novels and old, black-and-white movies.

_He’s perfect. I’m made for him,_ I think, _we got through everything so far to be right here. I was made to be right here._

“… Do you know what it’s about?” Karkat asks me, his brow furrowed, “which I guess is a fucking longshot since you don’t know the name, but … god, it feels almost familiar. It feels … I don’t know.”

I thumb his chin.

“It’s a love song,” I reply quickly, and he rolls his eyes as if to say _I knew that, dipshit. _I shake my head, continuing with a quiet laugh, “I wasn’t done, don’t look so exasperated with me already.”

“Okay, okay, go on.”

“It’s not for a person. It’s a love song for the river. It’s about being _home_. I liked to listen to it when I was younger, because, fuck, I always wished I had something like that. A place that spoke to me in words like that. Of course, that’s a hell of a longshot of a dream for me.”

I stop rambling with a deep breath and meet his gaze. I feel bare, looking at him with my eyes exposed. He’s looking into me. But I don’t mind – that’s exactly how I want him to see me; wholly and completely, inside and out.

Karkat’s brow furrows a little, his face softening with something between love and empathy.

“I understand,” he mutters, glancing down. I move to stop him, gently placing a finger under his chin and guiding him to look up at me.

“… But in a way,” I say quietly, “I have a moon river, I think. It’s just not a place. But I think I know how she feels when she sings it. I feel it when I’m with you.”

Karkat smiles at me sweetly. It looks as if I’ve stolen the words from his throat, because he opens his mouth and closes it again, resigning to smile at me with glassy eyes. I pull him against my chest. He rests his head comfortably above my heart. His hand curls in my shirt, and I dip my head down, resting it in the hair between his horns. He smells like home – no, he is my home.

I feel him take a deep breath against me, and when he finally replies, his voice has the warmth of a raging fire that will never cease.

“I feel it too.”

**Author's Note:**

> the song in the fic is "moon river", originally sung by audrey hepburn. 
> 
> the title of the fic is based on the album by johnny mercer that features the song. he came up with the concept for "moon river" based on his time picking huckleberries at a river near his childhood home.


End file.
